


Slytherin Chronicles #2

by AngrySapphicHeda, beautifulmask



Series: The Clexa Slytherin Chronicles [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F, Little Lexa is a 40 year old woman inside a 10 year old body, Little muggle Clarke doesn't know anything about magic, They are nothing but little children in this one, everyone is very passionate about their soon to be houses, slytherin clarke, slytherin lexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21619501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngrySapphicHeda/pseuds/AngrySapphicHeda, https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifulmask/pseuds/beautifulmask
Summary: Clarke is disappointed she was placed in Slytherin instead of Gryffindor, a house she heard from her new friend Octavia was full of evil wizards and witches. Lexa resents Clarke for looking displeased with the house placement, because Slytherin has been her family's house for centuries and she will not have it be looked at as the evil wizard machine
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Series: The Clexa Slytherin Chronicles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555576
Comments: 9
Kudos: 169





	Slytherin Chronicles #2

**Year 1**

Clarke Griffin is beyond terrified. Just four months ago she was dreaming of buying a new notebook filled with glitter and colored pens to make her notes all nice and now here she is, on a magical train, with a wand in a bag, a cauldron and textbooks about things she knows nothing about other than their mentions in the fairytale her dad used to read her when she was a wee baby. 

Her parents had no idea magic was a real thing. Neither did she, really. Her mum even thought the letter sent to their little house in London was a bad prank. But oh, how Clarke had wished it wasn’t. Thinking back to all those times when she was younger and had done things that her parents couldn’t explain. As luck would have it, her wish came true. And here she is, on a magical train, ready to go to a magical school. And she is so unbelievably terrified.

Clarke sat in an almost empty carriage, except for two other students, siblings she assumed, by the way the boy was reprimanding the younger girl about how she should behave once they arrived at their destination. The place that has been filling her dreams for weeks on end now. Hogwarts!

“I just find it annoying that I have to sit through aaaall of the ceremony until my name is called. I already know I’m a Gryffindor like you, and mum, and dad, and nanna and…” The younger girl, the same age as her, Clarke assumes, complains.

“Because you can’t, so you should just behave during it, for the sake of your future house.”

“Ugh, Bellamy, you’re no fun!” With that the girls sinks into her seat, making Clarke laugh, which she tries to hide.

She’s not successful though.

“What are you laughing at?” The small girl glares at her and Clarke is terrified all over again if still a bit amused.

“Octavia!” The older boy, Bellamy, almost yells.

“No, I wanna hear what she thinks it’s so bloody funny!” The girl insists, getting closer to Clarke’s personal space.

“You.” Clarke says, matter-of-factly.

“What?” The girl seems confused which just makes Clarke find her even funnier.

“You are what I think is bloody funny!” Clarke replies back.

And maybe it’s the excitement of actually talking to someone on this unknown world she found herself into, but Clarke decides to invade the girls personal space too, ending up with her nose almost booping hers.

Octavia stares at her with narrowed eyes for what feels like hours and then just let’s her face open a big grin.

“I don’t dislike you!” Octavia states and sits herself back down in her spot. “What house are hoping to get into hmm-”

Right, introductions. Clarke’s good with those!

“Clarke! Griffin. Clarke Griffin. I don’t really know… I don’t know anything about the houses… Or about magic, at all.” Clarke confesses, suddenly feeling a bit inadequate.

To her surprise, Octavia’s face lights up.

“Are you a mudblo-”

“OCTAVIA!” Bellamy yells, startling both his sister and Clarke.

“What?! I just wanted to know if her parents were muggles!” Clarke can still see Bellamy glaring at Octavia, but she recognizes the word ‘muggle’ and nods as the excitement of knowing anything about this strange world fills her.

“Yes! They don’t have magic. Or can’t do magic. I’m still not sure about what term to use, mum says it might be offensive if I use the wrong one.” She forgot about that. Oh, Clarke hopes she didn’t say the wrong thing.

“It doesn’t matter. So, about the house. There’s four of them. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and,” Octavia makes a face of disgust “Slytherin…”

“What’s wrong with Sly...therin?” The way Octavia said the name, one would think it’s almost a cuss. 

“It’s the bad house.” Octavia states. That seems like something rude to say, but Bellamy doesn’t correct her, so Clarke assumes it’s true.

“Like… They are mean?” 

“Pretty much,” Bellamy speaks up, this time directed to Clarke, “It’s known for being the house of famous dark wizards and witches. It doesn’t mean that if you are chosen to be a Slytherin you’re going to be bad, but not a lot of bad wizards come from the other houses.” 

The thought scares Clarke. What if she’s sorted into Slytherin? She doesn’t know a lot about magic, let alone dark magic, what if she ends up being a bad witch? She doesnt wanna be one of the bad guys.

“Don’t worry. You seem nice, I’m sure they won’t sort you there. Besides, you strike me more as a Gryffindor like my brother or me!” 

“Gryffindor?”

“Oh it’s the best house!” Bellamy states, his chest clearly filling with pride.

“Bestest house!” Octavia’s grin tells Clarke she doesn’t have a doubt where she belongs. Clarke envies her a bit on that. “Brave as a lion, Gryffindors are!”

“What about the other two?” She’s curious about what the other houses have to offer. 

Octavia shrugs, clearly not as interested. Yet, Clarke is curious so she stares at Bellamy, hoping he’ll tell her more.

“You have Ravenclaw, they are like, crazy smart!” Bellamy says, half looking at her, half staring outside the carriage, clearly finding this first year conversation boring. 

“I’m smart!” Clarke whispers to herself mainly. Or at least she is normal smart. She’s good at math and she can read a year above her grade. She doesn’t know about magic smart. 

“Yeah, and then you have Hufflepuff…” Bellamy is clearly not caring about what he’s saying anymore and it’s frustrating Clarke.

“And? What about Hufflepuff?” She insists. 

“Ah, I don’t know really, they are like good finder or something? Their first years always smell like vinegar though.”

“What?” Clarke’s confused once again. 

“We’re almost there! Go change into your cloaks, the Sorting Ceremony is first thing and the sorting hat doesn’t like to be kept waiting!” And with that, Bellamy is off, leaving an excited Octavia and confused Clarke behind.

**

Clarke doesn’t know what she expected of Hogwarts. An underground school only to be accessed by wizards and witches? A floating castle in the clouds with a rainbow behind it? Whatever it was she expected Hogwarts is far from it. It looks like the castles her parents force her to visit with them. Like the one where she got so bored she stared at the curtain and hoped it would fall on top of the security guard and then… It did. 

Clarke looks around the other first years that sit with her on the tiny boat. Octavia is, much like her, with her jaw on the floor and a clear glint of pure happiness plays in her eyes. That girl really had spent her whole life waiting for this moment. The black haired boy that sits with them has the same expression mirrored on his face. And then, there’s the last person on the boat. Clarke finds her.... weird. Her face showed no sign of excitement over seeing the grandiose sight that is Hogwarts. Other than her name, she hadn’t spoken a word to anyone. Maybe she was just awkward. She could also just have a stick up her bum. Clarke wasn’t about to try and talk to her to find out. Instead, she focused her eyes back on Octavia, who was now chatting with the only boy on the boat, John Murphy. Octavia has yet to shut up about Gryffindor and how great they are. It’s making Clarke really excited with the prospect of being picked for the lion house! By Octavia’s description it sounds like it truly is the best house. Ever. 

The grumpy girl, whoever, seems to disagree. 

She doesn’t say anything, but the way her eyes are sending daggers in Octavia’s way every time she compares Gryffindor to the other houses, especially Slytherin, speaks louder than words .And that’s when Clarke realizes that Octavia isn’t the only one that is certain of what her future house will be. 

And this girl is sure she will be in the house of dark wizards and witches. 

**

Octavia Blake and Clarke Griffin are insufferable.

Everything the Blake girl says makes Lexa want to roll her eyes. Yet, politeness was something she was taught earlier on so she contents herself with staring at her every time the name of her family’s dear house leaves her dumb stupid mouth. Griffin isn’t much better, nodding her head excitedly at everything the other girl says, like she doesn’t have an opinion of her own. 

She hopes to be free from the two pests, but once they are made to wait just outside the Grand Hall, Lexa is once again next to the two girls, who keep running their mouth with their idealistic ideas of Gryffindor. 

“Oh, and my brother says that Godric Gryffindor has a HUGE sword that belonged to him and he left it here at Hogwarts and only _real_ Gryffindors are deserving of using it in times of need!” Octavia states, her chest out with pride.

Around her, Griffin and others, half-bloods and muggleborns Lexa assumes, share sounds of amazement. Lexa can’t help but scoof out loud this time.

“Do you have a problem with it Woods?” The blake girl threatens, her fists looking ready to punch her. As hot headed as most belonging to the house she dreams of being put in. 

Lexa finds it almost pathetic. 

“I do, actually. The sword doesn’t belong to Godric Gryffindor nor does it belong to Gryffindor itself. The sword belongs to the Goblin who forged it, like everything produced by the Goblins. Gryffindor kept it against the makers wishes. In the eyes of the Goblin Law, he stole it.” Lexa states, the words memorised from a book in her parents' personal library. 

Octavia doesn’t look happy about this answer.

“Shut up! Godric Gryffindor was an honorable man, he would never steal. That’s against Gryffindor’s values. Besides, you’re one to talk! Isn’t your whole family in Slytherin? A house full of traitors, murderers and dark magic cowards?” 

Lexa can feel her ears getting hot and red. She’s about to scream at this stupid girl about all the accomplished Slytherins that walked the halls of this school but is interrupted by the ceremony starting. 

The first years start forming a two by two line and John Murphy ends up next to her. But then, the line starts shifting when excited children start pushing around and John ends up getting switched with no other than Clarke Griffin. Behind her, Lexa hears Octavia complain but it’s already too late, the line is moving and Lexa is stuck with walking down the Great Hall for the first time in her life with a clueless and easily influenced girl next to her. 

“Is Slytherin really full of bad people?” The blonde girl asks suddenly next to her. 

Lexa crooks her head at the question. Was she mocking her? The girl’s blue eyes showed real curiosity but after seeing her eat everything Octavia Blake fed her about Gryffindor, she was sure Clarke had already formed her opinion of Slytherin. 

“Of course not. But that won’t change how you view us anyways, so why ask?” 

Clarke looks taken aback with Lexa’s tone. But she doesn’t care. In a few minutes she’ll be sitting with her Slytherin housemates and Clarke will be next to the Blakes, celebrating being in the house they idolize. 

Thelonious Jaha, Hogwarts Headmaster, stands in front of them at the end of the hall. He’s brief in his welcome, almost dismissive and Lexa can see why her father isn’t particularly fond of him. 

And then, names start being called. 

“Octavia Blake!” 

Lexa watches as the girl climbs to the stool, eyes glinting with excitement. The hat barely touches her head before coming to its unsurprising decision. 

“Gryffindor!”

Beside her, Clarke almost jumps when the hat speaks. And for a brief second, Lexa almost laughs at the surprise in the girls face. _Almost._

“Alexandria Woods” 

Lexa takes a deep breath and starts moving to the start of the rest of her life. She shouldn’t be nervous, she knows for a fact she’s a Slytherin through and through. And yet, when the hat touches her head, her heart feels like it’s about to jump out of her chest. Quietly, almost like inside her head, Lexa hears the hat whisper to her

“Ah, yes, a Woods. Hm, there’s something different about you… Ravenclaw?” 

Lexa feels her heart stop. _No, no, no, no_.

“You could do great things, marvellous things in Ravenclaw with a mind like yours,” _no, no, no, no_ “No? Very well, then it is… SLYTHERIN!”

A wave of relief washes through her and she can feel her lips turning up. Finally. Alexandria Woods. A proud Slytherin.

Lexa is quick to join her housemates. They congratulate her and she thinks she never felt more at home.

“Congratulations Lexa. I knew you belonged here!” 

Lexa smiles at the girl in front of her. Anya Green. Second Year. Best friend since forever. Now, housemate.

“Thank you, Anya!”

More names are called but Lexa doesn’t show much interest. About ten more students get sorted into Slytherin, most of them with a smirk and something behind their eyes that is such a Slytherin stereotype that almost makes Lexa angry with them. 

She hears the name being called.

“Clarke Griffin.” 

She doesn’t care. She doesn’t care what that girl thinks of her and her house. Soon she’ll be sitting next to Octavia and they will never speak to each other again. 

And then it happens. 

“Slytherin!” 

Lexa hears the Sorting Hat exclaim above the girls head but, unlike the rest of her newly assigned teammates, she doesn’t cheer, stand up or so much as claps. The girl, although having lived the same eleven years as she has, clearly knows nothing about magic or the honor it is to be apart of their prestigious house. While the blonde hair and blue eyes are a classical Slytherin look, this girl dares to look disappointed as she walks to the table, looking at the Blake girl, who sits with her Gryffindor housemates, with a sad expression, instead of beaming with pride over her appointed house like she should.

“Congratulations and welcome to the team!” 

“Welcome Clarke!”

  
Lexa’s eyes follow Clarke as she sits down, shoulders down has she forces a smile and thanks the older Slytherins. Lexa doesn’t know why Clarke was placed in Slytherin. She’s sure not even Clarke knows why. But one thing's for certain - Clarke Griffin **will** honor the Slytherin house and Lexa will make sure of it.


End file.
